Sick Is No Good
by Ame Pan
Summary: [EDITED] Naruto adalah anak yang gampang sakit. Bukan masalah besar sih... Tapi ada alasan lain yang membuat dia membenci tubuh ringkihnya itu. Oneshoot yang terlampau pendek. SasuNaru. BL. AU. This is Salty Pan!


Sick Is No Good

By: Salty Pan

Genre:

Romance

Rate: T

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus begitu sensitif pada perubahan musim –atau memiliki tubuh lemah menurutnya. Kemarin saat musim panas, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup keluar dari kamarnya. Kulitnya begitu sensitif. Padahal kata orang kulit dengan pigmen akan lebih tahan banting dibanding kulit putih milik orang barat. Kulitnya bahkan berwarna kecokelatan –walau tak begitu kentara (setidaknya tidak seputih kulit teman-temannya). Rasanya seperti kulitnya akan terbelah dua ketika cahaya Matahari musim panas menyinari sekujur tubuhnya. Sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur, dan yang sensitif adalah kekebalan tubuhnya. Padahal hujan sudah mulai sering menyapa sebelum musim panas selesai, tapi kenapa ia masih kena demam? Menurut para pembawa acara cuaca, ini jelas bukan musim pancaroba, dan nyatanya hanya dia yang terkena demam. Sial!

Ayah dan ibunya bilang kalau ia memang cukup rentan terhadap penyakit. Cih, bilang saja kalau tubuhya memang ringkih. Dia sudah biasa menelan obat-obatan sejak kecil. Bolak-balik rumah sakit tiap bulan bahkan sejak ia masih bayi. Sistem imunnya memang buruk. Untungnya dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berada diluar. Bukan _hikkikomori_ sih, tapi ia lebih suka tidak berada di kerumunan. Bukan tipe yang menyendiri juga, dia punya banyak teman. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk sekedar kenal, itu saja.

"Naruto, Sasuke datang!" suara ibunya menggema dari arah tangga hingga kamarnya yang pintunya sengaja dibuka lebar. Naruto tidak menjawab. Toh ia tidak bisa, tenggorokannya terasa panas dan kering.

Naruto bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya. Dia tidak berusaha membuka mata maupun bergerak membuka selimutnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menemuinya.

"Sakit lagi, ya, Tuan Putri?" Suara baritone terayun menjengkelkan di telinga Naruto.

'Diam kau brengsek!' atau itulah yang ingin Naruto teriakkan. Sayangnya bahkan tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan ia memaki. Namun rasanya dengan ia memandang tajam pemuda jangkung yang menyeringai mencemooh itu, ia sudah terlihat berniat memaki.

"Tidak usah kotori mulutmu untuk memakiku. Toh nyatanya kau memang sakit, lagi."

Naruto berusaha mengangkat tangannya hendak menggapai kaki pemuda itu. Namun pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menggeser kakinya sekian senti menjauhi gapaian si pirang. Merasa kalah, akhirnya Naruto menarik lagi tangannya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut. Membuat kepompong besar sembari memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Ngambek ya?' batinnya.

"Aku beli es krim cokelat tadi. Sudah kuberikan pada Bibi Kushina. Kalau sudah sembuh kau boleh habiskan," ujar Sasuke. Ia duduk di kasur Naruto, tepat di sebelah punggung si pirang.

Naruto menurunkan selimutnya. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke sadar kalau ada pandangan 'aku mau makan es krim' di balik safir yang memandangnya bagai anak kucing itu.

"Kau sedang demam, kan? Mana bisa makan es krim."

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Tidur terlentang di pinggang Naruto yang terbalut selimut tebal. Si pirang jelas menggeliat merasa berat tubuh pemuda raven itu menindihnya.

"Nanti kau tertular," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik. Sasuke yang mendengar bagaimana suara yang biasanya cempreng memekakan telinga itu kini terdengar serak bagai akan putus kalau mengucapkan satu kata lagi, merasa iba. Ah, rasanya pasti menyiksa.

"Aku tidak akan gampang sakit. Lagipula sebelum ke kamarmu tadi, aku sudah minum vitamin."

"Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya, kau tetap akan tertular," bisik Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kau sih, iya. Aku walau tidak minum vitamin juga tidak akan gampang sakit."

"Iya iya, maaf sudah jadi orang yang ringkih."

Sasuke tertawa pelan medengar keluhan itu.

Sasuke adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil, sebelum lahir malah. Orang tua keduanya adalah teman sejak SMA. Mereka selalu saja dijodoh-jodohkan bahkan ketika masih jadi janin. Setelah ibunya tahu kalau anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan begitu pula dengan calon menantunya, ia langsung kecewa. Namun, entah ini dibilang keberutungan atau kesialan (untuk Naruto), anaknya malah saling suka dengan anak sahabatnya. Masa bodoh dengan fakta kalau anaknya jadi homo, Kushina –nama sang ibu- tetap bahagia mimpinya dan sahabatnya Mikoto –ibu Sasuke- itu terwujud. Orang tua sarap.

Seperti yang dibilang tadi, Naruto memang memiliki banyak teman tapi tidak ada yang dekat, kecuali Sasuke. Well, pada dasarnya Naruto hanya merasa kalau ia memiliki teman pun ia tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan atau main terlalu sering. Lihat saja bagaimana kesehatannya bahkan tidak mendukung sama sekali, yang ada nanti ia malah jadi sering menulari teman-temannya dengan penyakit. Lalu kenapa ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja bersama Sasuke? Entahlah, mungkin karena daya tahan tubuh Sasuke bagus? Ah, bukan. Pasti karena ia dipaksa berteman dengan pemuda raven itu. Ya, Sasuke sejak dulu selalu saja iseng padanya. Mengganggunya, menggodanya, bahkan melecehkannya. Tidak sampai tahap perkosa sih, tapi kalau sampai bokongnya diremas-remas apa bukan _sekuhara_ namanya? Yasudahlah masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Toh sekarang Naruto juga sering mendesah keenakan kalau bokongnya diremas Sasuke. Ups, beda topik _guys_. Naruto jadi ingin menulari penyakit mematikan pada Sasuke saat ini juga.

"Jadi kapan kau sembuh?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih menindih tubuh Naruto. Bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah kini ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Mana kutahu. Kau kira aku bisa mengendalikan penyakitku sendiri apa?"

"Ah, ya ya. Sudah tidak usah bicara. Aku yang mendengarnya saja bisa membayangkan seberapa sakitnya, kasihan pita suaramu."

"Kau yang mengajakku bicara, brengsek!"

"Habisnya sepi sekali kalau kau tidak bicara. Aku rindu suara cemprengmu, tahu."

Seandainya Sasuke tahu, di balik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, Naruto memerah. Bukan karena demamnya, tapi karena malu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kalau panasnya naik sekian derajat, sampai ke wajah dan telinga.

'Sialan! Sempat-sempatnya dia menggombali orang sakit. Dasar teme!' batin Naruto frutrasi.

"Jadi… kapan kau sembuh?"

Naruto geram, "kau yang bilang supaya aku tidak bicara tapi kau-ohok ohok!"

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

"Ukh… air…" rintih Naruto dengan suara yang serak, terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengambilkan segelas air yang tersedia di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Naruto. Setelah air dalam gelas tandas, Sasuke membantu Naruto berbaring kembali dan memperbaiki posisi selimut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara, dasar dobe."

Sumpah demi dewa, kalau saja badannya bisa diajak berkelahi, sudah dia pastikan Sasuke babak belur saat ini juga. Haahh... apa demam juga mempengaruhi tingkat hormonnya? Rasanya jadi ingin marah-marah terus. Bukan, deh, semua ini karena Sasuke memang makhluk menyebalkan yang harus dimusnahkan. Lagipula memangnya dia ini perempuan apa? Heran, kenapa bisa ya banyak yang terpincut jatuh hati pada Sasuke (termasuk dirinya)? Misteri Ilahi.

Tanpa peringatan, lagi-lagi Sasuke membanting tubuhnya menindih Naruto. Bedanya kali ini seluruh tubuh Sasuke menindih tubuh terlentang Naruto.

"Berat~" rintih Naruto, serak. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Pelaku penindihan hanya menyeringai.

"Hei, aku ingin menciummu."

"Aku sedang sakit, jangan macam-macam."

" _Deep kiss_ sekali tidak akan menularkan demammu padaku." Kepala Sasuke mulai mendekat. Dengan reflek Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku ingin menciummu, Naruto."

"Kubilang jangan macam-macam atau akan kutendang kau keluar kamarku," bisik Naruto lemah.

"Heee~ seperti bisa saja~"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah, ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Kalau aku tidak bisa menendangmu, masih ada ibuku yang bisa melemparmu keluar."

"Hah, berteriak saja kau tidak bisa bagaimana-"

Triring~ suara lonceng kecil menggema. Naruto dengan seringai kemenangannya menggenggam tinggi lonceng itu. Sasuke memandang Naruto dan lonceng bergantian, masih tak paham.

"Siapa bilang aku harus berteriak?" bisik Naruto lagi. Kali ini seringainya makin lebar.

TRINGRINGRING! Lonceng itu digerakkan dengan brutal oleh Naruto. Menghasilkan suara nyaring yang bisa terdengar sampai lantai bawah, dan benar saja, dalam waktu singkat suara derap langkah terdengar menaiki tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-ASTAGA?!" suara Kushina membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah pintu yang sejak awal terbuka lebar.

Sasuke yang masih menindih tubuh berselimut Naruto bengong. Ia kemudian memandang wajah sang kekasih. Si pirang tersenyum meremehkan dengan alis naik-turun. Mata Sasuke membelalak, sadar. Ia langsung bangkit dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Panik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ah, tidak, Bibi Kushina, ini… salah paham. Aku tidak, Naruto… itu…" racau Sasuke. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah direstui oleh orangtua kedua belah pihak, tapi tetap saja adegan 'begituan' masih belum boleh karena mereka masih SMA.

Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya panik dan memandangnya meminta pertolongan malah menjulurkan lidah dan menggumam 'rasakan!' tanpa suara.

"Sasuke…" panggil Kushina yang entah kenapa terdengar berbahaya di telinga Sasuke.

"I-iya, Bi?" kalau bisa menciut, mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah sebesar semut di hadapan Kushina yang aura Kyuubi (?) menguar hebat.

"Kau ini, Bibi paham kalau Naruto yang terlihat tidak berdaya itu menggemaskan." Di tempat tidur Naruto berteriak (semampunya) tidak terima. "Tapi tolong tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Iya, maafkan aku-"

"Setidaknya kalau mau 'begituan' tunggu sampai Naruto sembuh."

Hening. Sasuke dan Naruto memandang sang ibu dengan wajah pongah.

"Oh, kalau boleh rikues, tolong rekam ya. Tidak akan disebar kok, hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi Bibi dan Mikoto, janji deh."

"…"

"Oh iya, biasakan juga kunci pintu. Untung hanya ada Bibi di rumah, bagaimana kalau orang lain yang lihat, kau bisa mati dipenggal ayahmu dan Minato," ceramah Kushina selesai. Ia tersenyum melihat dua pemuda yang bengong itu.

"…"

"Dasar anak muda," dengus Kushina bangga (?). "Kalau hanya cium-cium boleh, tapi jangan sampai kau tertular demam ya~"

Lalu dengan langkah tenang Kushina meninggalkan keduanya setelah menutup pintu kamar sang putra. Terdengar dari baliknya Kushina berteriak, "Kunci pintu dulu Sasuke!"

Selepas suara langkah Kushina tak lagi terdengar, keheningan merajai. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tak ada yang bereaksi. Mereka lalu saling pandang. Sepuluh detik kemudian alarm Naruto berbunyi nyaring di kepala. Sasuke dan seringaiannya adalah petaka bagi Naruto.

Sasuke bergerak. Naruto sudah siap-siap menggeser tubuhnya membentuk posisi siaga dengan selimut yang ia pegangi di depan dada. Dia menggenggam lonceng kecilnya siap menggerakkannya. Namun ternyata Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu. Huft… mungkin dia hanya berpikir terlalu negatif pada kekasihnya itu.

'Sasuke juga pasti punya pengendalian diri yang baik…'

Klik. Pintu kamar Naruto terkunci sempurna.

'…atau tidak sama sekali.'

TRINGRINGRING!

"Nah, Naruto, kira-kira berapa lama _deep kiss_ yang bisa kau toleransi? Melihat keadaanmu yang sedang demam kurasa tidak bisa lama-lama sih," oceh Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

TRINGRINGRING! TRINGRINGRING!

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang lamban menuju tempat tidur membuat Naruto seperti berada di film horror yang mana hantunya sedang menggeret tubuh mendekatinya.

TRINGRINGRING! TRINGRINGRINGRINGRING!

"Kata orang dulu, demam bisa sembuh dengan cepat kalau disalurkan ke orang lain loh~"

"Ja-jangan…" bisik Naruto. Tangannya kini lemah karena terus-terusan menggerakkan loncengnya dengan brutal. Toh tak ada yang datang juga.

"Daya tahan tubuhku bagus, jadi paling hanya demam ringan efeknya."

"Sasuke jangan…" suara Naruto makin tercekat ketika sang kekasih sudah merayap naik ke tempat tidurnya. Naruto sendiri sudah terperangkap di sudut tempat tidur.

"Itadakimaaaaaasu~"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" –atau itulah yang ingin Naruto teriakan.

Dan yang terdengar berikutnya hanya desahan pelan Naruto yang mulai tersiksa (atau terbuai?) karena _deep kiss_ Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh kata 'sebentar' dan 'biasa'. Apalagi dengan tangan Sasuke yang jelas gatal kalau tidak menggerayangi tubuh tan Naruto yang lemah, berkeringat, dan panas.

Ampun. Inilah alasan lain kenapa Naruto membenci keadaan tubuhnya yang mudah sakit. Dia jadi mudah dikerjai Sasuke –dalam artian vulgar-. Naruto benar-benar benci dengan keadaan ringkih tubuhnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Lain kali ia akan melarang Sasuke datang kalau ia kena demam lagi –atau apapun penyakitnya nanti.

'Tapi kenapa ciuman dengan Sasuke rasanya enak sih?!' Naruto perang batin sampai mampus.

Lonceng milik Naruto hanya menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana sang pemilik ditindih tak berdaya, di lantai kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

 **A/N:**

Hahahaha haha ha… dadah! Salty pan out!


End file.
